


Bittersweet Spider Chocolates

by ReichenbachProfessor



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Chocolates, Fluff, HomuMori, M/M, Spoilers, Valentines Return Gift, Valentines Special, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReichenbachProfessor/pseuds/ReichenbachProfessor
Summary: It's Valentines' Day, Servants and Staffs giving chocolates to their love ones and couples dating! For The Napoleon of Crime, Valentines' is a good day for his scheme: making the Detective's day as worse as he can





	Bittersweet Spider Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Valentine's day!  
> This is dedicated to @/HolmesSays, @/SaberFranSays, @/moksutinn and @/FrankenSays on Twitter
> 
> So here's my first HomuMori fan fic

 

In a certain day in February, the elderly professor is in the kitchens. Nothing out of ordinary, Moriarty has put the tray of chocolates to the fridge. They are butterfly shaped, filled with almond and white chocolate just like the Frans like. He whistled as he made another batch of chocolates, the next ones will be extra special he has said as he grabbed another bowl from the top shelf.

Putting some butter and cocoa powder on the bowl, Moriarty stirs the ingredient until it became a smooth paste. Soon the later procedures so far are followed closely until- Moriarty poured a colorless liquid from a purple vial to the mixture which he certainly _did not_ steal from a certain Caster. Carefully, he has put the chocolates to the mold.

Moriarty chuckles while leaning to the fridge. The chocolates are laced with some component that would self combust the sweets the moment it was bitten or chewed. A perfect crime to ruin someone's already horrendous day, well hopefully the victim would be blinded enough to sink his teeth to one.

As he cleans up his station, a girl with strawberry hair seems to appeared in front of him. She is wearing a bathing suit and a yellow cardigan which is clearly not suitable roaming around the Organization. She eyed the man and has approached him in rather excited fashion.

"Ah! Papa there you are!" The girl excitedly jumped in her place, some sparks came out from her horn. "Valentines' Day! Happy Valentines' Day!" 

Moriarty gave her a smile. "Yes, Fran! And Papa will give you something extra special later~"

He turned his back continue to wipe the table. Berserker Fran is currently with the Rider in a date or what heard from other Servants so that leaves the Saber one left in his care with Caster which Moriarty finds alright and even happy. The Archer put the used damp cloth down and continue to wash the used utensils and bowls he have used.

Saber nods in an enthusiastic way "I also have something to give you later, papa! Just need to finish the project me and Babbage are doing"

The girl waved before going out of the kitchens. Moriarty gave her a wide grin and return her greeting, that leaves him again alone in the kitchens.

Now to decorate the boxes where the chocolates will be put. He has a wrapping paper with butterfly patterns which will suffice for both chocolates, some black ribbons, and the piece of paper which he would put the said victim's name. Using a fountain pen, Moriarty wrote the name in cursive to mimic the Young Master's handwriting and strokes but he left no name from the giver as it would be obvious if he even indicate it. He decided to leave the gift for Saber nameless as to give her an idea that a mysterious secret admirer give her such gift, just to cheer up the Servant from going home empty handed in this day. 

He has checked the chocolates and it seems both batch is harden and ready to be given. It is very strange and suspicious yet Moriarty shrugs it as he was already eager to give the gifts to both to Saber and his victim.

Swiftly, he carefully placed the four delicate butterfly chocolates inside the first box before closing it and wrapping the outside with the ribbon. Moriarty then went to the second box and slapping the square shaped sweets inside without any finesse. He taped the paper with forged handwriting and has exited the kitchens to give his surprise first to his victim. 

The Professor and Criminal grins. His footsteps echoes through Chaldea's hallways. 

\-----

 

"I am flattered" A voice echoed in a certain place in Chaldea's Library. 

The Young Master eyed the Detective as he place a piece of chocolate in his mouth. He was sitting across him and has given his special gift for this day.

"Glad you like them, Ruler" He spoke. "Took me a lot of time to get the right number of materials"

"Quite obviously, my assistant... Looking at how the Master precipitate beneath his clothes and the fact the box has some creases on the edges therefore these chocolates are truly took some considerable time to make or rather, to gain"

Holmes slumped his back against his chair, closing the book he is reading to nibble the sweet. For his return gift for the Master this year, he procure a thin pamphlet-like magazine beneath his coat. 

SHERLOCK HOLMES: THE FINAL PROBLEM

ARTHUR CONAN DOYLE

The cover's illustration has two figures struggling on a cliff above a dangerous waterfall. One of the said figures is obviously winning and will successfully overthrow his opponent.

"Isn't this is where you die...?" The Young Master gingerly took his return gift and browse the pages carefully. 

Holmes snorted. "Someone is clearly not paying any heed to Miss Kyrielight's constant chat about it, well yes it is the particular tale where I "perished" and would had ended my career yet-" He shrug his shoulders. 

The Young Master raised his head to look around them. The library is empty at this hour as the others already are outside and celebrating the event. He put the book down and look at Holmes.

 

"And this is the story where Moriarty died"

 

At this remark, Holmes' usual smile fades. Sighing, he put his already cold tea besides him and has drop his half-eaten chocolate back to its box.

"I'm sorry....It's probably touchy" The Young Master apologize. "But I'm curious on why did you choose this as your return gift? Not that I am complaining or anything"

"It is fitting as in the last occasion I have given you the pioneer of my biographer's work so I given you the supposed end of my so called adventures" He has rested his arms on the table and pressed his fingers together. "It can be read in one sitting but obviously I have forced Watson to censor some details as the public is not prepared for the _truth_ "

He has noticed that Holmes has emphases the word which is to be expected as the Detective is very secretive especially about his identity. His eyes darts for a second and noticed the Ruler's eyes for a moment are amber colored, The Master then look again closely and the irises on the other man's eyes is back to its usual green color. Perhaps a trick of the sun?

The Master scratches his head. "Well to be honest Ruler I haven't even started reading The Study in Scarlet"

Holmes snorted. "As expected, Master is not keen and does not show any interest in literature but that can be understood"

The Young Master has stood up and put the magazine under his arm. "Will be going now, thank you for the return gift Ruler! I'll treasure it"

The Detective smiled as he watches his Master ran through the library, he open his book again and goes back to contemplating his usual musings.

The pages of book is stuck in 72 and 73. Holmes is not reading, his eyes are fixed on the words on the pages while the events that took place in The Falls is playing in his Mind Attic.

 

_Story where Moriarty died_

_Lies_

 

Frustrated, he run his delicate fingers over his hair which made it deshrivered than before. He knows the truth and he did not desire it to be revealed. Him and Moriarty are the only persons who knew what really took place in that Falls.

The book is on the floor. He realized he has flunged it in frustration.

 

_James Moriarty_

_Leave me in peace, you Spider._

 

The Ruler decided to return to his quarters and perhaps have a bath to calm himself. His long inverness cape is flapping behind him as he briskly walk through the corridors and almost bumped into Shakespeare and Andersen (who the latter made some remarks on Holmes' careless walking).

He is in his quarters in tired state. The Detective has already undress and slipped in his silk dressing gown to prepare for his soothing bath.

His eyes darted to his bed which a suspicious package has been carefully placed. Holmes picked it up and has read the writings:

_To: Ruler, I hope you like it as I worked hard for these :)_

He scratches his head as The Young Master is the only possible giver of the gift yet he just ate the chocolates that he has given for him. It is not probable that the said person would give him a second one....or did the Detective gained another admirer regardless of his personality?

He inspect the paper, it was forged as words are not written lightly. And the motif color of blue on the wrapper and the the color of the ink used. The sides of the boxes are carelessly have creases and the fact that the tape used to wrap the whole thing is visible. It can only be _that person,_ the dreaded Servant.

The butterfly patterns on the paper also gave it away. When shaken, he has guessed that chocolates are its content. Gingerly, he grope the box for any hidden mechanisms that he may trigger before he unwrap the gift.

No explosions or any sort. So far so good.

His eyes widens as he saw the contents. Four butterfly shaped chocolates with lifelike details, around the sweets are decorated with small chocolate bits which are shaped into small bite sized flowers.

Holmes gently examined and smell a chocolate, it smells ordinary and no hint of poison to be detected. Slowly, he sink his teeth and realized that it is filled with white chocolates and almonds which suited his taste.

Soon enough, Holmes has finished that piece and was going for another helping. This is from Moriarty?! This must be a mistake! Wiping his lips with a hand, the Ruler placed the box on a table and crash himself on the bed.

"....Delicious..." He whispered. "These bittersweet spider chocolates is quite quiant and obviously they are homemade by the Professor, I do not deserve it"

If this is a mistake or mismatch, he is alright it. At least he knows how thoughtful and caring Moriarty can be towards his loved ones. Dangerous creatures cares for their young ones.  
Holmes now has finished the butterflies and has started with the small delicate flowers.

The taste still lingers in his mouth, he does not want to eat all the sweets in one sitting but he cannot helped himself. Eventually Holmes has finished the sweets which is obvious the way his lips are covered with chocolate,  he was so engrossed that he ate the chocolates carelessly and in childish way.

He should return the gift as a compensation at such delicious treat. But how can a Detective such as him know how to make some confections?

It is better than Moriarty empty-handed in Valentines day but first a soothing bath to rest his tired body and mind.

\-----

 

As his skin touches the water, Holmes shivers as he realized he did not made the water hot enough. Regardless, he dip deeper until his eyes and mouth are the only ones that are not submerged to the waters.

The bathroom has a bathtub, shower,  a sink, toilet, and a small window that overlooks the artic where Chaldea is located. The cold water reminds of the Detective the Falls, a very sore memory of his that made him gripped the sides of the bathtub tighter.

Why is he feeling sad and angst about the "death" of The Napoleon of Crime?  He has rid of him as he planned to snip the threads of the Spider that has weaved over half of Europe and possibly the world. Perhaps this second life he is now experiencing has changed his perspective in this matter, this thought has sparked another memory: his brief meeting with the Professor in his house in which they both exhanged heated words.

Moriarty has used some drastic measures to rid of him: the brick from the house, the man who tackled him, the cart, boulders, and finally at the Reichenbach Falls. He take this as a compliment? It was a very strange thought to enter his mind.

It is probably the effects of water. The bubbles are starting to disappear as he realized he was bathing for a long time. Once again, he pressed his fingers together and closes his eyes as the memory in the Falls replays in his mind and recently prior to the events in Shinjuku.

Oh how clever Moriarty is! He was unguarded that he never would had guess that he will betray them in the end. Afterall, a criminal is always a criminal and a detective is always a detective. This aspect of the Professor is what Holmes find so endearing. He was never bored the moment Moriarty has stepped on the board. How interesting this concept called Fate.

They are made for each other, their minds contrast yet compare. Perhaps his constant observation and study in the Professor is not the constant suspicious but something else.

Something else...?

 

It's on the tip of his tongue.

 

Perhaps it is what they call L- _bllgh blllgggh blllllgggghh!!_

 

Holmes has quickly raises his head and clear his throat painfully. He wiped his mouth with a hand and decided that his bath is finished. Shivering, he grabbed his dressing gown and cover himself once more with it.

The chocolates are out of the possible return gifts he would give Moriarty given his lack of knowledge and experience in making such sweets. He has tried baking in the past so he decided in making cupcakes.

Holmes has slipped in his trousers, shirt, and vest. His steps echoing through the silent kitchen which is a luxury addition to his quarters.

"It is a mediocre batch but it is better than nothing" He said to himself as he open a cookbook.

\-----

 

 

"Mr. Moriarty"

The professor is walking through the hallway with the gift for Saber which is neatly tied with yellow colored ribbon. He craned his neck towards the direction of the voice.

"Sh...Sherlock?!" His eyes widen as the Ruler approaches him with haste. A medium sized scarlet box.

Moriarty nervously turn his heads in two directions, looking for any escape or distractions. He quickly darted to a door on his left hand wishing it is unlocked and unoccupied.

Luckily, it is.

"Mr. Moriarty" A hand is pressed on his shoulder.

"Bugger off, Detective" Moriarty said with a stern voice. "It is not I who is in the fault-"

Holmes forcedly placed him to his eye leveled, only few inches away from his face. "A quick word with you, Archer and I will be on my way.  From distance I can see you have no ill will or any schemes brewing as you lovingly carry that box which I perceive are treats for your adopted daughter specifically the one with Saber class judging by the seashell vinyl sticker you have placed in the front, there are also no creases on the edges or any visible tape that you have used as to show that you indeed giving it to someone who (which is cliche to mutter) is closer to heart and there are only two possible-"

Moriarty covered the other man's mouth. "Enough with your pesky deductions, Sherlock!  I had enough hearing your voice alone in the Shinjuku. Yes this is for Saber so leave me alone"

The Ruler suddenly pushes him against the wall while keeping the box earlier balanced on one hand. He leaned closer, feeling the nervous breathing of the  Professor on his neck. "Master has made these batch of cupcakes for everyone and he want you to have it, simple isn't it Professor? And don't try to make any sudden move"

His eyes flickers to the bended knee of  Moriarty which was positioned to knee him. Quickly he lowers it and sighs.

"You are not hiding it, am I right? I know everything and _will_ know anything" A barely visible smirk form on his lips. "I have received a package from Master and it was very delicious and suspiciously shaped like papilions,  Ulysses butterflies to be exact"

In this remark,  Moriarty gasped and has dropped the box he was holding with a thud. The contents spilled on the the floor which reveals the lumpy charmed chocolates that are supposed to be for Holmes. Archer pushed the Ruler as he seized the chance while the Detective's gaze rested on the mess.

Unguarded, Holmes staggered but managed to . "Very nice of you to be given such luxury and a Criminal Mastermind has done it? My, you have surprised me for that"

He gritted his teeth. "In rarest occasions, a man with evil heart as me cares too Sherlock Holmes but not towards you"

"If there is goodness left in your wicked heart, at least take this" He handed the box to the Professor.

Moriarty snatched the box and open it.

Inside is six freshly baked red velvet cupcakes which has been carefully frosted. He examined one and looked at Holmes with suspicion

"Master has done a very exceptional job and it would be a waste if-"

 

 

"Stop lying"

 

 

A hand has rested on the Detective's right cheek before a set of warm lips has pressed on his. Holmes wide-eyed pushes the Professor away from him.

He was visibly red, the whole process made him speechless.

"As I thought, the only way to shut that mouth of yours also you have chocolate filling on your top lip and you have flour strains on your right cheek which both are dead give away on who is the real baker of the cupcakes" Moriarty wiped his lips with a hand. "Anyways, I am not dissapointed that my scheme has not been successful as these cupcakes of yours are a good compensation! Now Detective..."

Before he turn his back, Moriarty smirked at him. "Happy Valentine's Day"

His steps echoes through the hallway before stopping to bite on a cupcake.

Holmes has petrified on place, holding his lips as a smile slowly forms.

He has enjoyed his Bittersweet Spider Chocolates.


End file.
